Lavender Diary
by Dear Fanny
Summary: Hinata bisa berubah karena sebuah buku diary misterius. Kenapa?
1. Meeting With Guy

**Halo para readers **yang Fanny hormati dan Fanny cintai! Apa kabar? Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict ini. Fict ini akan ada polling pairings. Pollingnya ada dibawah fict ini. Sebelumnya, fict ini mengandung **sedikit alias mini** bashing atau pelecehan terhadap karakter Sakura, Ino, dan Karin.** No Flame**. Baiklah, ini dia fict Fanny!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm.. Naruto-kun itu miliknya om saya, Masashi Kishimoto. #Om Kishi keluarin katana

**Pairing**: Hinata x ?

**Warning**: OCC, AU dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: Hinata bisa berubah karena sebuah buku diary misterius. Kenapa?

A/N: Kenalin, Fanny author baru. Jadi, mohon bimbingan para Senpai semua. Mohon di review, kritik, atau dipuji *ngarep* Yang suka boleh di copy lalu di paste.

Please RnR and Enjoy it!

**Lavender Diary**

**By: Dear Fanny **

KRING! KRING!

Gadis ini mematikan alarm jam wekernya. Yups! Hari sudah pagi. Saatnya Hinata mandi. Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi, maklum setiap pagi dia sudah bangun, jadi tidak ada istilah "malas".

Setelah mandi, Hinata berdandan. Dandanannya alami. Hanya memakai lips natural lalu bedak tipis. Rambutnya di kucir dua dan di jepit dengan jepitan rambut ungu. Setelah itu, dia memakai seragam resmi Konoha High School. Roknya yang panjang, dan rompinya kotak-kotak biru.

"Sempurna... Hmm, sebaiknya aku sarapan dahulu," kata Hinata.

Sambil terburu-buru, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Ternyata Neji, Hiashi, dan Hanabi sudah menunggunya.

"Hinata-sama, sarapan sudah siap. Silakan dinikmati!" kata salah satu maid Hinata.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hinata-nee, kok lama?"

"Maaf Hanabi-chan, kak Hinata lama." Jawab Hinata dengan raut sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata-nee". Hanabi sambil memakan onigirinya.

Hinata bergabung ke meja makan. Sambil mendengarkan ayahnya bicara, Hinata memakan tempuranya.

"Ayah hanya berpesan pada kalian untuk saling membantu semua orang yang membutuhkan. Walaupun orang itu telah menyakiti hati kalian. Karena, Hyuga adalah klan yang terkenal dengan keramah-tamahannya", pesan Hiashi kepada Hinata, Neji, dan Hanabi.

"Baik!" jawab ketiganya dengan kompak. "Bagus! Sekarang, kalian berangkat sekolah. Neji, yang akan mengantarkan Hinata kesekolah. Dan Hanabi, ayah yang akan mengantarkan".

Sambil menggendong tasnya, Hinata menuju mobil Neji. "Hinata-sama! Silahkan", Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa mengomentari perkataan kakak sepupunya, dia masuk mobil Neji.

Selama 10 menit perjalanan berlalu. Saat Hinata mengamati pepohonan sepanjang jalan, akan tetapi tiba-tiba mobil Neji berhenti. Ada apa ini?

"Neji-nii, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin ban mobil ini bocor. Sebaiknya kuperiksa dulu. Hinata-sama, tetaplah didalam mobil ini,"

Neji segera keluar dan memeriksa ban mobilnya. Ternyata benar, ban mobilnya bocor. Terpaksa dia harus membawa mobil itu ke bengkel. Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Hmm..

Neji membuka HP touchscreen-nya. Setelah itu muncul nama seseorang. Neji meng-klik tombol panggil. Tersambunglah dengan seseorang disana.

"_Apa?"_ tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

"_Ck.. Bantuan apa?_ "

"Kesinilah, kau bawa kendaraan sendiri"

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Di jln. Shinobi no 3,"

"_Hn.."_

_Tut..tut..tut.._

"Dasar, orang belum diberi tahu maksudnya malah ditutup. Dasar, klan aneh! Penghemat kata!" Neji menggerutu tak jelas sendiri. Karena ada yang tidak beres, Hinata membuka kaca jendela mobil seraya bertanya, "Ada apa Neji-nii? Sepertinya ada sesuatu," tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ah, Hinata-sama. Sepertinya, ban mobil kita bocor. Jadi kita akan menunggu batuan dulu. Ti..tidak apa-apakan, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji keringat dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Neji-nii. Akan tetapi, 10 menit lagi aku terlambat. Sementara yang akan mengajar adalah Anko-sensei. Bisa saja kalau aku terlambat, aku dapat mengelilingi lapangan 5 kali. Itu terlambat 5 menit. Kalau 10 menit? 10 kali," keluh Hinata. "Ka..kalau boleh tau, si..siapa yang akan membantu kita?"

"Dia adalah cowok sahabatku. Si penghemat kata yang stoic dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia mempunyai fansgirl banyak, dia adalah.."

_Tin!..tin!.._

Bunyi klakson mobil berbunyi. Kata-kata Neji pun sukses terpotong. Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan bunyi klakson itu. Siapakah gerangan? "Si..siapakah itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu orang yang akan membantu kita, Hinata-sama,"

Tin!..tin!..

Neji mengangkat tangannya, dan melambaikan ke arah temannya yang datang membawa mobil. Karena si pengemudi melihat isyarat untuk menghampirinya, maka si pengemudi membelokkan mobilnya ke arah Neji.

"Kenapa lama sekali?", gerutu Neji.

"Tahukan, aku harus berusaha menghindari_ srigala lapar _itu_," _

"Dasar, ya sudah. Lebih baik kau antarkan Hinata-sama ke sekolah. Kau satu sekolah dengannya kan?"

"Hn.. Mana dia?"

"Didalam mobil. Hinata-sama, bisa kan, anda diantarkan _manusia es_ ini?" tanya Neji.

"Ap..apa? Manusia es?" Hinata keheranan.

"Ah, maaf. Hinata sama belum kenal ya," Neji pun memanggil orang tersebut. "Kenalkan dirimu pada Hinata-sama,"

"Uciha Sasuke," jawab orang ini, atau dikenal dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah siswa Konoha High School. "Sa..saya Hinata Hyuga. Panggil sa..saja Hinata,"

"Baiklah, Sasuke! Antarkan Hinata-sama ke sekolah. Sementara aku, mencari bantuan untuk mendorong mobil ini. Awas! Jangan macam-macam. Atau kau akan..." potong Neji. Sasuke pun tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Neji. Langsung dia memotongnya,

"Hn.."

Walau terlihat datar ekspresinya, didalam hati sungguh meruntuki kata-kata Neji. Karena malu ada Hinata, so.. datar saja. Sungguh, Hinata bingung apa yang diucapkan kedua pemuda ini. Dengan malu-malu, akhirnya dia berkata,

"U..Uciha-san," tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Panggil saja Sasuke. Ayo, kita berangkat. Nanti aku bisa dihukum Asuma-sensei," Tanpa perintah Neji atau Hinata, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata. Neji yang melihat hal itu, ingin rasanya tertawa. Kenapa? Uciha adalah klan terpandang. Dan Sasuke termasuk orang yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis. Dan Neji tahu, sahabatnya ini belum pernah menggandeng perempuan lain selain ibunya. Jadi, tak heran wajah Hinata memerah. Neji, hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" batin Neji.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata gugup.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab datar.

"Ji..jika Sa..Sasuke-kun keberatan, lebih baik aku naik taksi sendiri saja.. Nan-"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena aku sudah janji pada kakakmu," potong Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Saat masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke, Hinata hanya diam tak berkutik. Sementara, Sasuke yang menyopir diam-diam mengamati Hinata yang tengah di sampingnya. Dia mengamati tumbuhan di sepanjang jalan. "Kenapa menjadi canggung begini ya?" batin Hinata.

5 menit perjalanan berlalu. Ternyata, gerbang sekolah Konoha High School masih terbuka. Tetapi Hinata masih melamun. Sasuke pun menyadarkannya, tetapi karena Hinata kaget, malah memeluk Sasuke.

"Hinata.. kita sudah sam-"

"Kyaaa!" Hinata berteriak kemudian meloncat memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menjadi kaget juga, tetapi tidak dapat dilihat. Karena Uciha ini juga pandai berakting. Awalnya dia mau melepaskan pelukan tangan Hinata, tetapi saat mau memegang tangannya, spontan gerakan ini terhenti. Sepertinya dia mulai menikmati pelukan ini. 30 detik kemudian Hinata sadar bahwa dia sedang, bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Muka Hinata yang putih, menjadi merah karena malu. Cepat-cepat dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma..Maaf, Sasuke-kun," sesal Hinata.

"Tak apa, sekarang ayo kita turun. Sebelum kita dihukum," Sasuke keluar sambil menuntun Hinata turun dari mobil. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Saat mau menuju kelas, Sakura, Ino, dan Karin menghadang mereka. "Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!" sapa mereka dengan nada yang sok sangat manis. Tetapi membuat Sasuke mau muntah. Hinata merasakan ada hawa yang tidak enak, langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Siapakah dia, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang tidak suka. "Iya, kenapa Sasuke-kun mengantarkannya?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk tanda setuju. Hinata yang merasa dia sedang dibicarakan langsung meminta maaf, "Sa..Saya minta maaf, permisi Uciha-san, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san dan Karin-san," Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan langsung menuju kelasnya.

"Dia sangat berbeda," gumam Sasuke yang cukup keras sampai terdengar di telinga Ino. "Apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan? Siapa yang berbeda?" tanya Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun buru-buru melepas genggaman Ino. "Tak ada. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas. Asuma-sensei sudah datang," jawan Sasuke. Ino, Sakura dan Karin pun juga masuk ke kelas mereka. Karena Kurenai-sensei sudah masuk kelas.

Hinata sudah masuk kelas. Ternyata Kakashi-sensei berjalan dibelakangnya. Akhirnya pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dimulai. Disepanjang pelajaran, Hinata sempat tidak fokus karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Begitu terus dibayang-banyangi oleh sosok Sasuke. Padahal Hinata mengagumi Naruto.

Jam pulang Konoha High School sudah datang. Tepatnya pukul 14.00. Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi, tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto hangat. Tentu tak lupa senyum 5 jarinya. "Ba..baik Na..Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata terdapat semburat merah di pipinya. "Kamu sudah pulang? Ayo aku antarkan! Rumah kitakan searah. Dab rumah kita berhadapan kan? Yuk!" ajak Naruto gembira. Hinata hanya bisa menurut.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata hitam kelam melihat kejadian ini. "Ck.. Bukannya Hinata harus pulang bersamaku?" gumamnya. Ketika hendak tancap gas, para Fans Girls menjerit tak karuan. "KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN!" jerit mereka histeris. Terpaksa, Sasuke harus bersusah payah melarikan diri. Mungkin 10-20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan.

Sementara Sasuke sedang berusaha melarikan diri, Hinata dan Naruto sedang berjalan bersama. Hati Hinata dag dig dug setiap Naruto memegang tangannya. Hinata hanya bisa menurut. "Naruto-kun, apakah kamu menyukaiku?" batin Hinata.

**Bersambung **

Bagaimana fictnya? Baiklah silakan vote yah!

Polling pairings: Utama

Naruhina

Sasuhina

Kibahina

Silakan memilih dan me review yah! Bagi yang penasaran chapter 2, tunggu 3-4 hari ya! Terima kasih!


	2. New Pairings!

Ehem..hem.. uhuk..huk..huk.. hemmm... Haaatsyiii! Uhuk..uhuk..

Sepertinya batuk nih udah parah.. Batuk pak haji? #dilempar koper#

Readers: KENAPA UPDATE-NYA LAMA SEKALI! #marah-marah#

Fanny: Maaf, Fanny harus menemukan ide dulu dong. #jawab santai#

Readers: Mana fictnya? #mencari-cari fict#

Fanny: Nih.. Selamat membaca! ^O^

Readers: Tumben semangat?

Fanny: Memangnya, dulu Fanny ga semangat ya?

Readers: Iya. Update-nya se-abad gitu!

Fanny: Maaf. Oke.. oke.. nih!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Semua karakter Naruto punya... Fanny! #ditimpuk bakiak om Kishi#

**Pairing**: Hinata x ?

**Warning**: OCC, AU dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: Hinata bisa berubah karena sebuah buku diary misterius. Kenapa?

Be nice reading!

Lavender Diary

By: Dear Fanny

* * *

Sementara Sasuke sedang berusaha melarikan diri, Hinata dan Naruto sedang berjalan bersama. Hati Hinata dag dig dug setiap Naruto memegang tangannya. Hinata hanya bisa menurut. "Naruto-kun, apakah kamu menyukaiku?" batin Hinata.

Hinata melamun, karena terlalu memikirkan Naruto. Saat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, Hinata menabrak punggung Naruto. Naruto juga terheran-heran dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kenapa? Kamu sakit? Kenapa mukamu merah cherry begitu?" Karena khawatir, Naruto menyentuh dahi Hinata. Dan tentu saja, Hinata makin memerah karena jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"A..Aku ba..baik-baik sa..saja, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. "Oh.. Hinata-chan haus tidak? Ayo, kita beli es krim di sana! Bagaimana?"

"Ba..Baiklah, Naruto-kun,"

Tangan Hinata ditarik Naruto menuju sebuah toko es krim bernama "**Inuzuka's Cream**". Kring...

Lonceng toko Inuzuka berbunyi. Ternyata pelanggan di toko ini banyak. Tentu saja ramai sekali.

"Saya pesan 3 es krim. 1 es krim rasa strowberry, 1 es krim rasa lemon cream dan 1 lagi rasa semangka," pesan seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu. Dia tengah duduk dengan temannya. Tepatnya di nomer 10, temannya berambut pirang panjang sepinggang. Pony-nya menutup sebelah wajahnya. Teman yang lainnya, dia mempunyai rambut merah menyala dan mata merah dengan kacamatanya. Gadis-gadis ini bernama, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka dan Karin. "Baik, silahkan menunggu 15 menit lagi," kata pelayan bernama Rin. Sementara menunggu, mereka bergosip tentang Sasuke. Mereka termasuk dalam grup, "Sasuke Lovers"

**Sementara itu,**

"Hah.. hosh..hosh.. Ternyata... menjadi..pria tampan.. beresiko.. hah..."

Sasuke terengah-engah, nafasnya sungguh tidak teratur. Ternyata, dia sedang berlari karena fans-nya yang banyak. Ckckck...

"Sebaiknya, aku jemput Hinata. Jika tidak, sepupunya akan membocorkan 'itu'." Sasuke pergi ke parkiran mobilnya. Tetapi, dia juga harus bersabar juga. Fans-nya, sudah menghadangi jalan mobil Sasuke di gerbang sekolah. "Wanita memang menyusahkan," ujar Sasuke.

**Di toko Inuzuka**

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja nomer 6. Meja dimana, Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersama.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?" kata pelayan ramah.

"Saya pesan es krim rasa jeruk saja. Hina-chan?"

"Saya pesan.. Es krim rasa blueberry,"

"Baik.. Silahkan tunggu selama 10 menit lagi," Pelayan langsung masuk ke ruang khusus pembuatan es krim yang terkenal karena kelezatan dan kebersihannya.

Seorang pria pekerja toko Inuzuka, sedang melamun di kursi tempat dimana dia menunggu giliran mengantarkan pesanan. Dia duduk dengan mata sayu, dan air matanya mengalir.

"Kiba! Kenapa kau melamun? Kenapa kau sedih?" tanya Rin Inuzuka.

"Tentu saja aku sedih. Aku diputuskan oleh pacarku, Matsuri. Siapa saja akan sedih jika mengalami ini semua! Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang mirip seperti dia," tutur Kiba sedih.

"Kok bisa dia menolak orang sebaik kamu? Sekarang dia berpacaran dengan siapa?"

"Sekarang, Matsuri dengan Garaa. Kazekage Garaa,"

"Hei kalian! Jangan ngobrol saja! Rin, kau antarkan pesanan meja nomer 10! Dan kau Kiba, antar pesanan meja nomer 6!" perintah sang Manajer.

"Baik!" jawab mereka mantap. Rin mengantar pesanan ke meja Sakura, Ino dan Karin. Sementara Kiba, sedang mengambil pesanan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Mana pesanan meja nomer 6?" tanya Kiba. "Ini, antarkan dengan baik! Karena ini pelanggan baru kita! Jangan disia-siakan!" nasehat sang Ibu Kiba. "Iya.. Hmm, rasa jeruk dan blueberry? Seperti sepasang kekasih. Ya sudahlah," gumam Kiba.

**Meja Naruto dan Hinata**

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda. Silakan dinikmati," sapa Kiba sopan.

"Terima kasih. Kami memang sudah haus nih, benarkan Hinata-chan! Hehehe.." Naruto senyum lebar.

"I..iya. Terima kasih.. Kiba-san," kata Hinata lembut. Tak lupa dengan wajah yang merona.

"Sama-sama, sa..saya permisi dulu," kata Kiba. Tetapi, wajahnya sedikit ada warna merah. Ada apa ini?

"Sungguh, baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan gadis secantik dia. Dia sungguh sempurna. Sopan, cantik, anggun, dan.. nama yang indah," batin Kiba. Sampai-sampai dia tidak nyadar bahwa sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Namanya siapa sih? ARGH! Aku lupa!" sesal Kiba meremas rambutnya.

"AARGGHH!" Kiba berteriak keras. Tetapi tak terdengar oleh Naruto dan Hinata. "Kau kenapa Kiba? Berteriak ga jelas gitu?" tanya Ibunya.

"Aha! Mama mau bantu Kiba ga?" tanya Kiba memohon. "Langsung point aja. Apa itu?" tanya Ibu Kiba serambi menyiapkan buah blueberry yang segar.

"Ma, aku penasaran sama pelanggan kita. Itu yang nomer 6, yang perempuan," Jelas Kiba malu.

"Oh.. Dia kan penerus klan Hyuga. Namanya Hinata Hyuga. Kata ayahnya, dia itu berbakat. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ibu Kiba penasaran.

"Mama punya nomer HP-nya ga?" tanya balik Kiba. "Punya, nih.." balas ibunya.

"Pinjam ya Ma!" langsung meminjam HP mamanya dan menulis nomer HP Hinata.

**Back to Sasuke**

"Hah..hah.. Sial! Kalau bukan wanita jelek itu, pasti Hinata sudah kuantar pulang. ARGH!" Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke arah dimana Hinata ada. Tetapi dia tidak tahu. Akhirnya dia menelpon Naruto.

**Naruto dan Hinata**

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku mendapat telfon dari Hanabi-chan, bolehkah aku permisi dulu?"

"Oh.. Silahkan, Hinata-chan, jangan jauh-jauh ya!" pesan Naruto.

"Iya. Permisi," pamit Hinata. Hinata menuju tempat luar toko itu. Sementara Naruto, masih mengamati es krim Hinata. Tiba-tiba, hp nya berbunyi. Nama Sasuke tercantum di layar hp Naruto.

Naruto: "Iya, ada a.."

Sasuke : "_Dimana kau sekarang?_"

Naruto : "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke : _"Hinata, pasti ada bersamamu. Benarkan_?"

Naruto : "Eh?"

Sasuke : "Aku ingin Hinata, aku yang mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.. Jika tidak, kau akan ku.."

Naruto : "Aku sudah tahu. Jangan kau sebarkan rahasia itu. Oke, Hinata-chan sedang bersamaku, di toko Inuzuka. Kau akan kesini?"

Sasuke : "_Hn._."

"Oh tidak...Sasuke akan kesini, lebih baik aku mencarinya. Dimana dia ya?" batin Naruto.

Naruto menunggu sementara di mejanya, tampak Hinata di tengah taman kota. Dia sedang menerima telfon dari Hanabi. Naruto melamun. Dia seperti memikirkan Hinata. Oke, kita lihat dulu Hinata di tengah taman kota.

"Oh.. Selamat ya Hanabi-chan! Kamu menjadi pemimpin kelompok 'Chunin of Hyuga'. Pasti kamu akan lebih kuat daripada teman-temanmu, Hanabi-chan. Kakak yakin itu,"

"_Ah.. Hinata-nee, terima kasih sudah membantu Hanabi belajar menjadi ketua ya! Hanabi tidak bisa tanpa bantuan kakak_!"

"Iya.. Kakak hanya membantu sedikit kok.. Ha?"

"_Ada apa kak?"_

"Hanabi-chan, nanti kita sambung ya. Kakak ada urusan sebentar, tolong ya!"

"_Kakak aneh sekali. Baiklah. Bye!"_

Kenapa Hinata menyuruh Hanabi memutus telfonnya? Ternyata, saat dia menelfon, mata lavendernya melihat nenek tua yang sepertinya kelaparan. Dan, membutuhkan bantuan.

Segeralah Hinata menuju nenek itu. Disapanya dengan ramah,

"Permisi nek, sepertinya nenek butuh bantuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Oh.. Bisa. Siapakah namamu, Nak?" tanya nenek itu.

"Hinata Hyuga. Apakah Nenek lapar?" Hinata bertanya pada nenek itu.

"Belum, Nak. Nenek tidak punya uang, nenek mempunyai cucu. Tetapi dia tidak ingat nenek," tutur nenek sedih.

"Nek, ini, saya punya uang 500 ryo. Maaf tidak banyak, tetapi nanti kalau kurang, nenek bilang saja. Nama nenek siapa?"

"Nama nenek, Chiyo dari Suna. Uang ini lebih dari cukup Nak.. Terima kasih. Nak Hinata, bisakah nenek meminta sesuatu?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan nenek Chiyo. Sisi 1, dia berpikir bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Sisi 2, dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan nenek Chiyo. Sungguh, pilihan yang sulit. Akhirnya

Dengan pemikiran yang bulat, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan.

"Baik, Nek.. Nenek mau meminta bantuan apa? Semoga saya bisa melakukannya,"

"Ini adalah hal yang mudah.. Nenek tidak tahu dimana Nenek sekarang. Bisakah nak Hinata menunjukkan tempat tinggal cucu Nenek? Namanya, Sasori. Dia adalah pengusaha sukses sebagai pembuat boneka. Kalau tidak salah, nama tokonya adalah, 'Sasori Suna Doll'.. Apakah nak Hinata tahu dimana tempatnya?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Sasori Suna Doll? Hmm..." Hinata mengingat-ingat dulu. Sepertinya, saat temannya yang bernama Tenten pernah mengajaknya ke sana. Bagaimana ceritanya? Kita lihat flashback dulu.

_**Flashback on mode**_

"Hinata-san, ayo kita ke toko boneka terbaru. Katanya, boneka-boneka buatan pengusaha itu bagus-bagus loh.. Dan juga harganya murah.. Hinata-san tertarik?" Tenten bertanya serambi melihat layar laptopnya. Sepertinya dia sedang browsing info toko boneka itu.

"Benarkah? Aku paling suka boneka.. Nama tokonya apa? Dimana?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Hmm.. Aha! Ini dia, di jalan Puppet 6... Ternyata, walaupun di jalan puppet 6, ada banyak toko boneka. Diantaranya toko 'Kanggkuro's Doll' , dan 'Sasori Suna Doll'.. Tapi, lebih terkenal 'Sasori Suna Doll' sih.."

"Hm.. Bagaimana kita pergi ke toko 'Sasori Suna Doll'? Karena, Hanabi-chan berulang tahun besok.. Jadi, maukah Tenten-chan menemaniku?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh.. Tentu saja aku mau. Karena, aku juga mau beli boneka untuk koleksiku.. Jadi, tunggu apalagi, Let's Go!"

Tenten langsung turun dari kasur Hinata, dan berlari menuju pintu keluar Hinata..

"Tunggu.. du..dulu.. Ki..kita belum bersiap kan?" kata Hinata.

"Oh.. iya ya, maaf.. Nah, Hinata-san pakai baju ini saja.. Cocok bukan?" tawar Tenten.

"Baik.. Aku coba.."

Tenten memakai baju coklat dengan gambar bunga ditengahnya, dan celana jeans selutut..

Sedangkan Hinata, memakai gaun ungu selutut dengan pita berwarna pink.

"Let's go Girl!"

_**Sesampai di toko 'Sasori Suna Doll'..**_

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona cantik?" sapa lelaki berambut merah. Dia terkenal karena ketampanannya. Maka, dia banyak disukai banyak gadis.

"I..iya. Apa ada boneka untuk hadiah ultah? Untuk anak-anak 10 tahunan.." tanya Hinata dengan semburat merah di pipinya, benar-benar manis..

"Tentu ada, nona cantik.. Mari saya antar," kata lelaki rambut merah itu.

"Hinata-san.. saya mau mencari juga.. Bye! Kita bertemu di kasir ya!" kata Tenten sambil meninggalkan Hinata bersama lelaki itu..

"I..iya," Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Hinata mengikuti lelaki itu..

Suasana hening..

"Nama anda, Hinata Hyuga ya? Kenalkan, Akasuna Sasori. Bagaimana dengan boneka ini?"

Sasori memberikan boneka 2 orang, 1 laki-laki berambut merah dengan jaket hitam dan 1 gadis berambut biru panjang berbaju pink yang sedang memegang tulisan ' I Will Love U 4ever ' dengan warna tulisan ungu dan merah.. Kombinasi antara Sasori dan Hinata, pikir Sasori.

"Tetapi, saya mencari hadiah untuk adik saya, dia masih anak-anak.. Mungkin kurang cocok dengan boneka ini," kata Hinata takut, karena sepertinya menyinggung perasaan Sasori.

"Ini boneka hanya untukmu, Hyuga, gratis. Kalau untuk adikmu..." Sasori mencari boneka yang dimaksud.

"Ini, bagaimana?" Sasori menunjukan boneka anak kecil berambut ungu panjang yang memegang kado bertuliskan, 'Happy Birthday, to my Sister'

"Sempurna! Saya ambil boneka ini. Terima kasih, Sasori-san.." kata Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Panggil saja Sasori.. Bolehkah saya minta nomer hp dan facebook kamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu, Sasori-kun.."

Hinata memberikan FB dan nya pada Sasori.

_Di kasir_

"Berapa total semuanya, Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata. Tenten juga heran kenapa Hinata memanggil Sasori dengan akhiran –kun?

"Semuanya.. 35 Ryo.. Terima kasih,"

"Terima kasih juga.. kami permisi dulu.."

Sasori mengamati Hinata terus menerus. Sepertinya, timbul perasaan suka padanya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu, bahwa pembeli sudah mengantri di depannya.

_**Flashback off mode**_

"Begitu ceritanya, nek.. Jadi, berada di jalan Puppet 6. Mari saya antarkan, Nek.."

"Terima kasih, nak Hinata. Hati kamu mulia sekali.."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan nenek Chiyo.

Sepanjang jalan, nenek Chiyo bercerita tentang Sasori. Kadang, Hinata juga memerah karena malu.

Menurut nenek Chiyo, Sasori menyukai Hinata. Tetapi, Hinata selalu beranggapan bahwa itu salah.

"Tidak mungkin, Sasori-kun menyukai saya. Di..dia terlalu baik untuk saya, Nek."

"Tetapi, cinta tidak memandang status bukan?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Kenapa nenek bisa beranggapan bahawa, Sasori-kun menyukai saya?"

"Dulu, Sasori bercerita bahwa, dia menyukai wanita yang lemah-lembut, suka membantu, dan pengertian. Nenek rasa, itu mirip kamu, Hinata," jelas Nenek Chiyo serambi mengingat-ingat dulu waktu Sasori curhat tentang isi hatinya.

"Eh?"

_**Flashback mode on**_

"Nek! Nenek! Nenek dimana?" Sasori yang berusia 10 tahun berlari-lari menuju tempat neneknya. Nenek Chiyo yang sedang menjahit bajunya, sontak menjawab teriakan cucunya.

"Nenek di sini! Di serambi depan.. Ada apa?" nenek Chiyo memandangi Sasori yang datang.

"Nek, bagaimana caranya mencari wanita idaman? Sepertinya susah sekali.."

"Hahaha.. kamu itu lucu sekali. Jodoh akan datang sendirinya.. Lagipula, Sasori juga tampan. Pasti banyak gadis yang suka."

"Iya sih nek, tetapi mereka suka cerewet, bikin telinga pecah saja.." kata Sasori memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Namanya cinta. Kenapa Sasori tidak suka?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Sasori suka wanita yang lemah-lembut, suka membantu, dan pengertian. Jarang ada wanita seperti itu."

Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang wanita yang Sasori impikan.. Tentu saja nenek Chiyo menanggapinya.

_**Flashback mode off**_

"Begilah ceritanya," kata nenek Chiyo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Nek, kita sudah sampai.."

Mereka masuk ke dalam toko Sasori. Ternyata, Sasori sedang bersantai-santai melihat pembelinya melihat-lihat karya sang Sasori. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Hinata. Sasori berjalan menuju nenek Chiyo dan Hinata sambil berkata, "Selamat datang, Hinata-chan dan nenekku tercinta!" kata Sasori.

"Nenek rindu padamu, kamu sudah sukses!" kata nenek Chiyo sambil memeluk Sasori. Hinata tersenyum melihat nenek dan cucu itu. Hatinya serasa senang merasakan suasana damai keluarga Sasori.

"Ah.. Hinata-chan, ingin dipeluk juga?" tanya Sasori usil. "Ah.. ti..tidak per..perlu Sa.. -kun," kata Hinata memerah.

"Benarkah? Gratis loh.. Hehehe.. boleh kan Nek?" tanya Sasori pada Neneknya.. "boleh, asal tidak lama-lama.. kasihan Hinata kehabisan napas gara-gara pelukan mautmu.." jawab nenek Chiyo asal-asalan.

"Ta..ta..tapi.."

Hinata hendak menolak, tetapi sayangnya Sasori memeluknya dengan cepat.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah karena telah mempertemukan kami.. " kata Sasori disela-sela pelukannya.

"Sama-sama, Sasori-kun.." kata Hinata membalas pelukan itu.

"**HINATA (CHAN)!"** Seru kedua laki-laki secara bersamaan.

"Eh?"

Hinata, Sasori dan nenek Chiyo kaget melihat kehadiran 2 cowok keren ini. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, mereka datang tiba-tiba.

"**HINATA (CHAN) KENAPA DISINI?"**

Bersambung.

* * *

Srup..srup.. ah.. #minum jus#

Halo semuanya! Haduh.. haduh.. bagaimana fict yang update-nya ancur-ancuran ini? Pasti banyak yang berpendapat, "Kenapa panjang sekali?".

Karena... #jeng..jeng..#

Author lagi malas! #gubrak.. plak!#

Hehehe.. bercanda kok, karena besok Senin kan UTS 1 jadi borong 2 chap sekaligus, sempat hiatus nih..

Balasan review!

1. Crimson Fruit : wah, kamu ini "Sasuhina Lovers" ya? hehehe, Kakahina? Yaps! Nanti author usahakan.. Piring #?# nya udah nambah nih. Bahkan udah author kasih bonus 2 mangkok.. XD #PLAK!

2. demikooo : Jangan kecewa dulu, nanti ada pairings lagi.. dan tambah ruwet layaknya benang kusut, gyahahahaha-#ditendang Naruto# review lagi ya!

3. Akari-chan : Sasuhina! Sasuhina! Go go Sasuhi-#duagh..# hehehe.. ok, nanti tambah peran sasuhina deh.. review lagi dong..

4. Black Team : Kurang panjang ya? gomen, kan cuma MON (Masa Orientasi Naruto) #ditendang om Masashi# Gimana chapter 2? kurang panjang? kurang pedek? atau sempurna? #Odama Rasengan!

5. Ichal : Waduh, waduh.. Author terharu.. #ngelap ingus# fict ini keren ya? hahaha.. padahal bagi author, abal banget loh.. Terima kasih dan review lagi ya!

6. Hikaru No Yukita : kata-katanya ada yang salah? mana mana mana mana mana ma-#jatuh tak elit# tunjukin dong! tetapi, terima kasih sudah meriview ya.!

7. : O.O ,, benar-benar fans SH sejati.. terima kasih sudah me review!

8. AN Narra : I Love this Couple itu aku suka pasangan ini kan? #oon mode on# hehehe,, ok, terima kasih sudah me review!

* * *

Yak, bagi anda semua, sumbangkan kritikan dan saran pada saya agar fict ambul radul ini semakin gaje,,

REVIEW & RnR


	3. Let's begin the Misc!

Wih.. Setelah author lihat-lihat review-nya, author semangat lagi nih. Oh iya, sepertinya akan banyak peran Sasuhina nih. Tapi, ga papa-lah. Yang penting happy! #ditinju#

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hmm.. Mau berkali-kali nangis, Naruto-kun punya om Masashi... #nangis bombay lebay#

**Pairing**: Hinata x ?

**Warning**: OCC, AU, dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

**Genre**: Romance / friendship

**Summary**: Hinata bisa berubah karena sebuah buku diary misterius. Kenapa?

Be nice reading!

* * *

**Lavender Diary**

**By: Dear Fanny****  
**

Hinata, Sasori dan nenek Chiyo kaget melihat kehadiran 2 cowok keren ini. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, mereka datang tiba-tiba.

"**HINATA (CHAN) KENAPA DISINI?"**

"E-etto, Na-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata shock.

"Hinata, aku kan sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan menjemputmu. Ok, mari kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, merasa kasihan pada Hinata karena sepertinya, Hinata kesakitan. Sasuke memegang tangannya secara erat #tepatnya keras#.

"Tunggu dulu, pemuda berambut Emo!" cegah nenek Chiyo. "Hah.." Sasuke mendesah kesal.

"Hinata, bisakah nenek bicara empat mata denganmu? Mari ikut nenek,"

"Iya nek!" Hinata segera berlari mendekati nenek Chiyo. Kemanakah dia akan diajak?

"Hinata. Kau sangat berhati mulia. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, ini hadiah dari nenek."

Nenek Chiyo memberikan sebuah kado, dengan pita ungu yang indah sekali.

"Bukalah Hinata," kata nenek Chiyo

Hinata mulai membuka kado yang dimaksud tadi. Apakah isinya? Wow, ternyata sebuah "Buku Diary" cantik. Dengan perpaduan warna ungu, kemudian pita berwarna oranye. Di tengah-tengah layar depan buku itu ada gambar 2 hati berwarna merah yang disatukan dengan warna hitam.

"Ini indah sekali, terima kasih banyak!" kata Hinata senang. "Sama-sama Hinata. Sekarang, lebih baik kau pulang bersama 2 cowok tadi. Jaga buku itu baik-baik ya!" pesan Nenek Chiyo.

"Karena, buku itu bukan sembarang buku." Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ayo, Hinata. Aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Sial, aku ingin berdua dengan Hinata-chan, tapi karena ada Uciha.. semua menjadi berantakan...

Dan sialnya lagi, aku harus membayar es krim yang sudah meleleh tanpa sempatku nikmati.." umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Ayo, naik Hinata, kau tahu kan.. aku tak suka menunggu," ceramah Sasuke,

"Ba-baik, Sasuke-kun.. ". Segeralah, Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil mewah Sasuke.

Selama diperjalanan, suasana hening sekali. Sasuke yang malas memulai pembicaraan dan kehilangan ide untuk topik pembicaraan. Sementara Hinata, sedang menulis sesuatu di buku diary-nya. Apakah yang ditulis Hinata? Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Itu nampak dari tingkahnya yang berkali-kali melirik Hinata. Tapi, Hinata masih fokus menulis di halaman pertama buku Diary.

_Dear Diary, 1 Desember 2012 _

_Namaku, Hinata Hyuga. Berasal dari klan Hyuga, yang merupakan klan terhormat bersama klan Uciha di Konoha. Aku adalah siswi di Konoha High School. Sebenarnya, aku bingung mau menulis apa di halaman pertama Diary. Well, aku akan menuliskan beberapa hal tentang diriku._

_Aku suka bermain musik terutama gitar. Aku ingin masuk ke jurusan "Musik". Sebenarnya, aku juga pandai menari balet, tapi tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang ini. Aku dekat dengan Tenten, pacar kak Neji. _

_Aku seperti gadis pada biasanya, hanya aku sedikit pemalu saat bertemu dengan Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan Sasori-kun. _

_Naruto-kun berbakat dibidang olahraga. Hampir setiap lomba antarsekolah, banyak penghargaan didapat Naruto-kun. Dia juga periang, humoris, dan peramah. Berkulit tan, tinggi, rambut yang cool, dan bermata sebiru samudra. _

_Sasuke-kun, siapa yang tak kenal dengannya? Berwajah tampan, genius man, tinggi, berbakat pada semua bidang, banyak penggemar, tapi arogant-nya minta ampun. Aku sampai-sampai tak pernah melihat Sasuke-kun blushing. Sasuke-kun berasal dari klan Uciha._

_Sasori-kun, peramah, pandai, manis karena baby-face, dan baik hati. Sasori-kun bersekolah bersamaku, tapi beda kelas. Dia juga berbakat seni. Suka membuat boneka. Ya, dia juga banyak penggemar. Sasori-kun berasal dari klan Akasuna di desa Suna. Dia pengusaha yang sukses, pekerja keras, dan sepertinya juga bisa dijadikan sahabat. _

_Well, mungkin ini saja yang bisa kutuliskan dalam Diary ini. _

_By: Hinata Hyuga_

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata tersenyum. Blushing, yups dilihat secara detail Sasuke blushing. Hanya tipis, sangat tipis warna merah di pipinya.

"Yo Sasuke!" Neji datang sambil menempuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hampir saja Sasuke kau terlambat, Hinata-sama baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, a-aku baik-baik saja, Neji-nii," angguk Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Aku capek sekali," kata Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kau tidak mampir?"

"Tidak, lain kali saja,"

"Well, ok. Bye!"

Setelah Sasuke pulang, Hinata masuk ke kamarnya, ganti baju, kemudian cuci kaki dan mandi.

Sehabis mandi, dia menuju kamarnya dan melihat kalender. "Sebentar lagi, sudah mulai ya" gumamnya. Ganti baju, kemudian berlatih main gitar.

"Lagu apa yang cocok ya?" pikir Hinata.

"Mungkin, Viva Forever dari Spice Girls cocok.. Baiklah, intro dahulu.. " sambungnya.

Hinata mulai memainkan gitar untuk intro,

Kemudian, mulai menyanyikan lirik demi lirik.

_**Do you still remember how we used to be? **_

_**Feeling together, believe in whatever, my love have said to me. **_

_**Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun.**_

_**Felt like my savior, my spirit i give you. **_

_**We'd only just begun**_

_**Hasta manana, always be mine. **_

_**Viva forever**_

_**I'll waiting Everlasting like a sun.**_

_**Live forever for the moment Ever searching for the one**_

_**Yes i still remember**_

_**Every whispered word The touch of you skin**_

_**Giving life from within like a love song that i'd heard**_

_**Slipping through our fingers like a sand of time**_

_**Promise made every memory saved Has reftections in my mind**_

_**Hasta manana, always be mine. **_

_**Viva forever**_

_**I'll waiting Everlasting like a sun.**_

_**Live forever for the moment Ever searching for the one**_

_**But we're all alone now Was it just a dream**_

_**Feeling untold, they will never the sold**_

_**Ad the secrets safe with me. **_

_**Hasta manana, always be mine. **_

_**Viva forever**_

_**I'll waiting Everlasting like a sun. **_

_**Live forever for the moment Ever searching for the one**_

"Lumayan, tetapi aku harus tetap berlatih," kata Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata melihat kejadian itu.

"Menarik, sangat menarik, Hyuga," gumamnya.

_Di tempat lain.._

"Sakura, Ino bukannya acara di Konoha High School sebentar lagi diadakan?" kata Karin heboh.

"Yups! Seperti pesta prom night," sambung Ino

"Selain itu, kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk acara itu kan? Ditambah, harus mencari pasangan untuk pesta dansa sebagai penutupan," tutur Sakura.

"Aku ingin berdansa dengan Sasuke-kun, kyaa!"

"Hei, memangnya hanya kamu saja yang ingin? Ino, fans Sasuke itu banyak,"

"Sakura benar, lagipula Sasuke-kun juga suka pilih-pilih cewek.." lanjut Karin

Sahabat 3 serangkai ini bergosip ria, baik tentang cowok, fb, pelajaran, fashion, dll.

_Hinata.._

"Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, mendingan nulis di diary lagi ah.."

_Dear Diary, 1 Desember 2012_

_Acara pertunjukan sekolahku hampir tiba. Mungkin, para guru dan murid sibuk mempersiapkan diri._

_Sakura-san dan Tenten-chan menjadi ketua yang mengurus segala urusan. _

_Sakura-san, bagian pertunjukan seni cewek. Misalnya, tarian, baca puisi, permainan musik, dan keahlian cewek lainnya. Tarian adalah bakat dari Ino-san. Baca puisi menjadi keahlian dari Karin-san, melukis adalah hal yang mudah bagi Tenten-chan. Menjahit itu hobi Kurenai-sensei. Fashion Show adalah Shion karena dia cantik. Dan, yang tersisa adalah permainan musik. Aku berharap bisa masuk menjadi pemain musik di pertunjukan itu._

_Tenten-chan, bagian properti dan aksesoris panggung. Dia dibantu Sasori-kun dan Sai-san untuk mengurus beberapa bagian. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan Sasori-kun akan tampil dibagian "dance"_

_Shino-kun mengurus tentang setting dan susunan acara, lee-kun mengurusi sound sistem, Shikamaru-kun mengatur tentang jumlah kursi dan jumlah biaya. Choji-kun mengurusi tentang hidangan yang akan disajikan._

_Tapi, aku juga mengurusi tentang penataan panggung. Dan aku berharap, bisa masuk menjadi pemain musik di pertunjukan itu._

_By: Hinata Hyuga_

Hinata membuka HP touch screen indigo-nya.

Ternyata ada SMS yang masuk. Lebih tepatnya dari Sasori.

_From: Akasuna no Sasori _

_To: My Lavender Girl_

_Sub: Hei Hyuga, bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga baik-baik saja ya. Kau sedang apa? Sepertinya, kau sedang berlatih main gitar ya? Sudah lama, aku tak medengar lagu indah darimu. Hehehehe..._

"Sasori-kun? Tumben dia sms aku, ok balas dulu deh.."

_From: Hinata Hyuga_

_To: Sasori-kun_

_Sub: Hai juga Sasori-kun. Kabarku juga baik-baik saja. Pasti Sasori-kun juga baik nih.. Yups, aku baru saja selesai main gitar. Hihihi.. Saso-kun bisa saja, lagunya indah tapi suara-ku yang fals.. _

Clik!

Pesan Hinata sudah sampai ke HP Sasori. Tentu saja Sasori juga membalasnya.

_From: Akasuna no Sasori _

_To: My Lavender Girl_

_Sub: Tentu saja, kabarku baik. Tentu saja itu karena mu, Hyuga. Hehehehe... Siapa yang bilang suaramu fals? Pasti kau akan memeriahkan pertunjukan di sekolahanmu kan? Aku tak sabar melihatmu penampilanmu, Hyuga._

"Saso-kun membalas juga ya?"

Dengan lincah, Hinata menekan tiap huruf di HP QWERTY-nya.

_From: Hinata Hyuga_

_To: Sasori-kun_

_Sub: Hmm.. Aku ingin masuk menjadi pemain musik dipertunjukan itu. Tapi, aku belum mendaftarkan diri. Apa mungkin aku akan masuk? Main gitar aja, salah-salah terus.. _

_From: Akasuna no Sasori _

_To: My Lavender Girl_

_Sub: Yakinlah, kau pasti bisa masuk kok. Apakah besok kau mau kutemani untuk mendaftar?_

_From: Hinata Hyuga_

_To: Sasori-kun_

_Sub:Boleh kok, Saso-kun. Semoga tidak merepotkan Saso-kun ya?..._

_From: Akasuna no Sasori _

_To: My Lavender Girl_

_Sub:Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Sekarang,sebaiknya kau tidur. Sudah jam 21.30 nih. Good night n have a nice dream ya!_

"_Ok, good night too, Saso-kun" jawab Hinata._

Setelah percakapan SMS itu selesai, Hinata bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Good night, all.." kata Hinata.

After that, dia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Bersambung..

* * *

Gimana? Kepanjangan ya? Atau gaje? Soalnya ini borong 2 chap sekaligus. Buat nyicil, karena besok udah mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan di sekolah. Yosh, kita balas review-nya!

Jimmy : iya iya .. ini udah ada nih lanjutannya. Maaf kalau kelamaan. Soalnya author lola nih.. hahahaha... #ditendang#

You: Sasuhina? Yups, udah muncul di chap ini nih..

Kyta: Wah, makasih! Dapat ilmu gratis.. #ditendang# Hehehe... Makasih banyak! ^_^

Sekian dulu ya, masih bersambung. Bulan depan lanjutannnya.

Salam dari author.. ^_^/


End file.
